2 Les Yeux du Serpent
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Voila le tome 2 suite de "Le Bien et le Mal"
1. Retour a Poudlard

Le voici il est tous bo tout chaud le tome 2 de mes avaenture a Poudlard!! et voici chapitre 1 vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire.....  
  
Les Yeux du Serpent  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Retour à Poudlard  
  
Amy se dirigeait vers la maison de Quirrell qui se trouvait à l'entrée de Pré au lard. Pour elle plusieur mois c'était écoulé depuis ce fameux dimanche ou elle avait basculé dans le monde de notre jeune sorcier Harry Potter et maintenant elle coulais des jour heureux au près de l'ancien professeur de DCFM qu'elle avait sauvé avaec la participation de Rogue et le soutient de sont meillieur ami James. Mais une 2ème année ce préparait et elle ne ce doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle allait encore revenir a Poudlard. Ces parents, inquiets de la savoir toujours dehors et même ne pas rentré de toute une semaine, ce fesait telment de souci que des disputes éclataient fréquement et comme venir dans ce monde était sont seul moyen d'évasion elle ne s'en privait pas. En revanche dans le monde des sorciers la vacance scolaires alait bientôt ce terminé et Harry, Ron et Hermione allait rentré en 2ème année à Poudlard.  
  
« Bonjour Quiqi !! Comment ça va ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle sans apercevoir le Professeur Dumbeldore qui prenait le thé avec lui.  
  
-Très bien ma chérie et toi ? Ho tu t'est encore disputé avec t'est parents je me trompe ? Allez viens raconte moi tous. Elle s'avença s'assit sur ces genoux et ils s'embrasèrent.   
  
Amy pris alors une tasse de thé où elle ajouta du citron et du sucre.  
  
-Comme d'habitude ! Elle bu une gorgée et découvrit enfin le Professeur qui regardait, amusé, le jolie couple. Mais pourquoi ne ma tu pas dit qu'Albus étais la ?  
  
-Je croyais que tu l'avait vue !!  
  
-Pardon Dumbly ! Alors que nous vos ta visite ?  
  
-Si je suis la c'est que j'ai besoin de vous a Poudlard comme il était prévu a la fin de l'année dernière.  
  
-Nan Comme TU l'avais prévut !! Tu sais bien que j'ai démissioné !!!  
  
-Je sais Sébastien tu n'aurait qu'a remplacé madame Pince !! Elle ce plein toujours qu'elle a pas de vacance tu n'a cas en profité et puis Amy deviendra l'assitante du nouveau professeur de…  
  
-Moi l'assitante de Lockart ? Il n'en est pas qustion Dumbly !! Avec tous le respect que je te doit NON !!!  
  
-Allons chérie tu ne va quand même pas refusé d'aider Albus sous prétexte que tu ne peux pas voir Lockart et puis tu poura toujours venir me voir en cas de problème si tu veux, fit Quirrell en lui fesant les yeux doux.  
  
-Bon c'est d'accord, se résignat-elle  
  
-Très bien James sera ravit !  
  
-James ? Mais je croyais qu'il allait enseigné des cours d'enchantement à Bauxbatton !!  
  
-Finalement il a décidé de resté ici.  
  
-C'est lui qui ta demendé a ce que je vienne n'est-ce pas ? demanda Amy  
  
-Ont peut rien te caché.  
  
-Et il va enseigné qu'elle matière puisque Fltwick ne prend pas encore sa retraite ? demanda Sébastien  
  
-Il a désidé de prendre a contre cœur Etude de Runes  
  
-Il a très bien choisi il était super bon dans cette matière ! Bon et bien je crois que nous revoila embarqué dans une nouvelle aventure a Poudlard qu'en pense tu Quiqi ?  
  
-Je dit en route pour Poudlard !  
  
Et il éclatèrent de rire. L'année promettait d'être movementé car un nouveua trio allais fair son aparition. 


	2. N'est pas assitante qui veut!

Voila le chapitre 2!! Régalez vous et désolé pour le petit retard!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
N'est pas assitante qui veux !!  
  
Amy et Sébastien ce rendirent donc a Poudlard le landemain pour prendre posettion de leur quartier. Alors que notre héroïne rengeait leur affairent, pendant que son petit ami allait prendre possesion de la biliothèque, Gilderoy Lockart (cet emplumé que je peux pas voir !! Salle crâneur !!) apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :  
  
« Puis-je entré ? Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part il entra dans la chambre a couché (une idée en tête ? laissez tombez pas de lémon dans mes fic !! p-e si vous êtes sage et si vous le demendez !!).  
  
-Je ne vous l'est pas permis !! s'exclama Amy  
  
-Mais mademioselle savez-vous au moins qui je suis ? fit-il en ce mettant sur son profil le plus avantageux avec un sourire resplandissant.  
  
-Je sais parfettement qui vous êtes M. Lockart et se n'est pas une raison pour rentrée sans permission dans ma chambre même si vous me l'avez demendé. Fit-elle en rangeant sa robe bleu préféré dans le placard sans un regard vers le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Décontencé Lockart répliqua :  
  
-Vous avez un sacrée caractère ma jolie mais je serait vous amadoué !!  
  
-Sa je demande a voir !!  
  
-Vous verrez…,fit-il en la prenant par la taille en la forçant a regardez dans les yeux, on ne resiste pas a mon sourire qui d'aillieur…elle s'arracha a son étreinte et continua rangé les affaire de Sébastien.  
  
-Ho mais je ne le sais que trop bien merci ! Maintenant je vous prirais de bien voiloir sortir de cette chambre !!  
  
-Mais nous n'avons pas…  
  
-Si la dame te dit de te barez tu te barre Gilderoy !!!  
  
-James tu est la ?!!! Conétrais M le vantard personellement ?  
  
-He même trop bien !!  
  
-J…J..James ? Je ne te savais pas ici cette année !!!  
  
-Comme tu le vois ! James Dumbeldore regarda Lockart d'un air sulfureux qui fit détalé le professeur en moins de 2, Maintenant….  
  
-Maintenant dit moi comment tu va ?  
  
-Bien et je vois que mon oncle a fait des pied et des main pour que tu vienne !  
  
-Mouais !! J'aurais préféré encore être ton assistante que celle de cet emplumé !!  
  
-Ben c'est tonton qui en a eu l'idée !!  
  
-Grrrr le tonton perd rien pour attendre !! Puis elle sourit  
  
-Je supose que « Quirrell » est ici aussi ?!!  
  
-Hé bien oui ! Ca te contrarie tant que ça notre relation ?!!  
  
-Oui très !  
  
-Tu na pas a t'inquièté voyons !! Il est débarassé de Voldemort maintenant il n'est plus movais  
  
-Si tu le dit !!  
  
-Jaloux !!  
  
-Bien sur que je suis jaloux !! Y'a de quoi non !!  
  
Et Amy éclata de rire.  
  
*  
  
Le premier cours de DCFM promettait d'être très ennuyeux ou très spéctaculaire ci on ce plassais du coté des garçon ou des filles !!  
  
D'après Lockart, il avait laissez entendre qu'il avait l'attention de mettre dans le bain tous ces cher bambin et surtout les 2ème année de gryffondor qui comptais parmis eux notre jeune sorcier Harry Potter.  
  
Si Amy pensait a la même chose que lui alors il falais a tous pris l'arrêté par tout les moyen !!  
  
Et le fameux cours arriva. En entrant, Harry, Ron et Hermione ce présipitère vers Amy pour lui dire bonjour.  
  
« C'est vrai alors ?!! Tu est l'assistante de Lockart ?!! demanda Hermione toute exité.  
  
-Ouias et c'est pas une sinécure !!  
  
-Quoi ?!! Tu rigole !! Toute les fille de poudlard t'envie !!  
  
-Toi aussi a ce que je vois !!  
  
-Elle n'arrête pas de nous en faire les éloge !! Fit-Ron exédez  
  
-Et il crois que je suis aussi obsédez que lui par la célébrité ! Fit Harry résigné  
  
-Mon pauvre Harry ! Allez vous asseoir il va arriver !  
  
Les trois compèrent s'asseyèrent a leur place lorcque Lockart fit son entrée théatral (c'est le cas de le dire surtout vu la prestation de ce cher Keneth !!) :  
  
« Bonjour cher élèves ! Vous devez connaître mon assistante Melle Amy Moon, n'est-ce pas ?!!  
  
-J'aurais préféré « Quirrell » comme ça il m'aurais laissez peut-être tranquile !! POLTRON ! pensa Amy. Bonjour ! Reprit-elle tout haut.  
  
-Pour commençez nous allons faire un petit contrôle de connaisance pour savoir si vous avez lu mes livre puit nous passeront au traveau pratique !  
  
Il distribua des feuilles et pendant la demi-heure qui suivie Amy passa sont temps a passez entre les table comme un Sévérus Rogue au aguets puis il rendirent les copies.  
  
-Bien maintenant les traveaux pratique !!  
  
Entre temps Lockart n'était pas resté a rien faire. Il était remonté dans ces apartements et il en était redésendu avec une cage avec sur celle-ci une couverture. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'enleva !  
  
-Vous allez affronté des….LUTINS !!!  
  
-STUPEFIX !!! Cria Amy  
  
-Mais pourquoi ta fais ça ?!! s'indigna Hermione.  
  
-Ben si vous voulez vous retrouvez avec ses bestiole en libertés libre a vous…..mais….c'est mon devoir de l'en empècher !!  
  
-Tu aurais quand même put t'y prendre autrement !!!  
  
-OUAIS !! s'endignèrent les filles de la classe.  
  
-Moi j'trouve sa tordant !! rigola Ron suivi de Harry et de tout garçons.  
  
-Que ce passe t-il ici ? Gronda Rogue en entrant dans la classe, qui a stupéfixé le professeur Lockart ? Toute les filles pointèrent leur dois vers Amy. Parfait pour ton premier cours Amy !!  
  
-Dois-je le prendre pour un compliment ou de l'ironie Sévérus ? Toi qui veux prendre cette place, aurais-tu l'indésence d'ouvrir cette cage ? Si je l'avais laissez faire ils aurais fait de sacrée dégat !!  
  
-Quirrell a eu trop d'enfluence sur toit ma p'tite !! Enervatum !  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que….. ? Ho professeur Rogue vous m'avez réanimé ? Merci !! Et vous Mlle Moon qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!!  
  
-Je supose qu'elle voulais faire cours a votre plasse fit Rogue  
  
-Arrête de dire des bétise !! S'emporta Amy  
  
-Melle Moon si vous êtes mon assistante ces pour devenir professeur de DCFM n'est-ce pas ?!! Alors ce n'est pas en me jetant des sort de stupéfix que vous arriverez a quelque chose !  
  
-Bien je vous laisse ! Fit Rogue en ce tournant vers la porte  
  
-Pas si vite Sévé !!!  
  
-Quoi encore ?!!   
  
-Tu me le paira !!!  
  
Rogue souri de son affame rictus quita la pièce et quelque minute plutart les Lutins furent lachés 


End file.
